


Standstill

by Suzie_Shooter



Series: Musketeers Series 2 - Athos/Porthos-centric Episode Related Fics [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Conversations, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Porthos came out of Treville's quarters, Athos was waiting for him.</i><br/>Follows on from the Porthos/Treville scene at the end of 'A Marriage Of Inconvenience'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standstill

When Porthos came out of Treville's quarters, Athos was waiting for him. He inclined his head in silent enquiry - he would never press for details of a conversation from which he'd been deliberately excluded, but he wanted to know Porthos was alright. Porthos had been troubled lately, and clearly at odds with Treville. 

Porthos nodded to him, to Athos' relief seeming lighter of spirit than he had for days. 

"He's going to tell me." Porthos let out a heavy breath. "I was right, Athos. He knows who my father is."

Athos was stunned. "Is, or was?" he clarified. "Are you saying he's still alive?"

Porthos shook his head. "I don't know. He didn't say either way." He looked conflicted; both nervous and full of anticipation. Athos took Porthos' hands in his, squeezed them reassuringly. 

"Why can't he tell you now? It's cruel to make you wait."

"He's asked me to leave it until he's stronger. I'm happy to do that. I've waited this long, I can wait a few more days."

"He's really known all this time? And never mentioned it?" Athos shook his head, wondering how many more secrets their Captain was hiding. Wondered, too, how many awful burdens he would be taking on if he accepted Treville's recommendation and inherited all his records.

"Yeah." Porthos sighed. "Doesn't exactly bode well, does it?" he asked, trying for a smile. "I'm not - I'm not stupid enough to expect it to be good news." He hung his head a little. "If he's kept it from me, it's for a reason. But I have to know. I have to know who I am, Athos."

Athos looked quickly round to ensure they were alone and moved closer, still holding Porthos' hands. "Whoever he is, or was - whatever he's done - that does not change who _you_ are," he insisted quietly. "You are no more your father than I am mine - we are Musketeers now, and that's what matters."

Porthos did smile at him then, if a little shakily. "But if he was disgraced - or worse - ?" 

"Then none of that reflects on you." Athos shook him gently. "Porthos, you are the best of men. The kindest and bravest I have ever known. Know that whatever happens, there is nothing that can alter my regard for you. And if anyone dares say different, I personally will run them out of the city."

Porthos' smile widened into a grin. "It could be that Treville wants to get his strength back first because he thinks I'll punch him when I hear what he's got to say," he said. "You'll need to stop me, if that looks like happening."

Athos looked amused. "Well, I can certainly try."

"You know damn well you're the only one can wrestle me to a standstill," Porthos murmured, and he took Athos' face between his hands and kissed him.

\--


End file.
